Arrow rests for compound bows enable a user to more easily and more accurately draw, aim, and fire an arrow at a directed target. The rest provides the user with a steady surface on which the user can place the shaft of the arrow while preparing to fire the bow so that the user need not be concerned about dropping the arrow. In addition, arrow rests enable the user to make aiming adjustments based on the surrounding environmental conditions (e.g., wind speed and direction) while reducing the tendency of dropping the arrow.
A common problem with traditional arrow rests is that the fletching of the arrow would contact the arrow rest as the arrow passed through the rest upon firing of the bow. This would result in a change of trajectory and flight path of the arrow, thereby reducing accuracy. Fall away arrow rests were then developed in order to reduce the likelihood of this problem. Fall away arrow rests, such as those described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,789,536 and 8,701,643, include a launcher or support element that rotates down into a generally horizontal position once the arrow is fired such that the launcher or support element is completely out of the way and fletching contact is avoided. However, the designs for fall away arrow rests that are currently used in art contain inherent limitations. One common problem is that fall away arrow rests contain a complex and intricate construction of parts that can easily malfunction and are prone to failure, especially in rugged environments commonly encountered by bow hunters. Another common problem with currently used fall away arrow rests art is that they do not remain in an upright position when the string of a drawn bow is let down after the user decides not to fire. As a result, the arrow does not remain steadied such that the user may quickly redraw the bow and fire the arrow.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fall away arrow rest that contains a simple and durable construction and that is capable of remaining in the upright position when the string of a drawn bow is let down slowly so as to maintain the arrow in a steady position.